


The Lovely Day

by KanzerNenera_dualwieldingMiddlefingers



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanzerNenera_dualwieldingMiddlefingers/pseuds/KanzerNenera_dualwieldingMiddlefingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy goes to a park to wait for a friend, and meets a man.<br/>Years later, the boy goes back to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Day

One day, a child, no older than 13 went to a park to meet a friend of his. He saw a man sitting on a bench. He asked the man, "This day is lovely. What do you plan to do today?"  
The man answered simply, "I plan to enjoy this lovely day."  
The boy wondered to himself what he meant, or more accurately, whether or not the man meant more than what he said, while recalling a time when another man said something else, and meant much more than what the man initially said. He had been confused for a moment back then before realizing what that man meant.  
"Do you mean 'I plan to enjoy this lovely day' as 'I plan to do something quite enjoyable,' or just 'I plan to enjoy this lovely day,' as if not to do anything particular?" he asked the man  
The man gave a soft chuckle, and said, "My intent of the phrase is the latter suggestion. I simply planned to enjoy the day. This day may contain more than a bright, sunny day. It contains this quite pleasant conversation, and whatever comes next. The future is the future, the past the past. Those two things do not matter as much as the present. The present, what happens next, is always the most important. I intend to enjoy as much of the contents of this day as I can," the man said.  
At that final sentence, the boy's friend arrived. "Hello!" said the boy to his friend, cheerfully.  
"Hello," said the girl who just arrived. "What do you plan on doing today?"  
"Nothing in particular. I just plan to continue enjoying this lovely day," said the boy, and he gave a soft chuckle like the man did earlier.  
The boy looked back to the bench, and a confused look appeared on his face when he saw that the man had disappeared.  
The girl followed his gaze, and asked him, "Is there something wrong?"  
The boy simply said, "Oh, nothing."  
He looked away, and then felt a strange urge to look back, and a note was suddenly on the bench where the man was sitting.  
He picked it up, and unfolded it. The note read,  
"Treasure this day, and treasure the next. Treasure yesterday, and most importantly,  
treasure the ones you love."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thirty years later, the boy, who is now a man, went to the park with the one he loved. He told the one he loved, "This was the place that one of the most important days of my life took place. I met the man who left the note, and heard his simple yet treasured wisdom, here."  
"Ah yes, I remember this day. You had such a confused look on your face, yet you seemed to understand everything," said the girl, now a woman, and more importantly, his wife.  
Then, a boy, no older than 13, walked up to them and sat down.  
The boy said, "This day is lovely. What do you plan to do?"  
The man simply said, "Do you happen to be waiting for anyone today?"  
The new boy said, "How dod you know?"  
The man chuckled softly, remembering the man, and said, simply, "Let me tell you a story."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It is my first story. I made this while talking to a friend on Skype. She asked m to tell her a story, so I made one up. I remade it to send to another friend, and to post here.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a Kudos, and if not (or you saw a flaw you would like to point out), please leave some constructive criticism, which would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
